The Seeker Chronicles
by Monty Ozpin
Summary: Ruby Rose is a Seeker, proud member of a sacred order to fight against the unjust and defend the innocent. However returning to her homeland of Angothar she finds that everything's changed. There's a civil war between the new King Schnee and the White Fang's 'Queen'. Whoever's right or wrong doesn't matter, Ruby must protect the innocents caught in between the war! (Seeker AU)


**Hello Everyone, this is Monty Ozpin**

 **So this little piece/AU literally came out of nowhere. I just opened up a word document when I planned to continue writing Volume 1 Chapter 2 of A Huntsman's Guild and... For some strange reason I just started typing this. Then about halfway through typing the first page I then started listening to the Skyrim Official Soundtrack. After that I couldn't stop and thus this piece was made.**

 **I am now interested in this world that I've created and wish to see what more adventures Ruby will get up to in this. It may seem messy because this wasn't planned at all in advance and despite that I'm impressed that I came up with this on what almost was complete improvisation while writing.**

 **So without further ado, Welcome to 'The Seeker Chronicles'**

For Ruby the day should have been a happy one. She was finally returning to her homeland at last. She would finally see her mother, father and sister after three years of absence. At the age of fifteen she was accepted to train and join the noble Order of the Seekers. They were a large group of skilled fighters that travelled the land with the authority to right wrongs and defend the innocent. The Order however was based in the dark mountainous lands of Korthox in the south. This meant Ruby had to pack up and leave her homeland of Angothar.

The three years of training were harsh and unforgiving. The Order of the Seeker had to be the best of the best. They wouldn't allow anyone weak physically or mentally to be in charge of the safety of all innocent life. So Ruby trained hard, all day every day. There were times when she thought she wasn't good enough, days where she was pushed beyond her limits that made her want to quit and go back to her family. But she wouldn't stop. She wouldn't give in. She would prove that she had what it took to safeguard everyone.

Now that she finished all her training and was now an official Seeker, she would go back to Angothar and see her family again. To show how far she had come and see how proud they were of her. However things took a dramatic turn for the worse. It happened so quickly, the ambush. She let her excitement of heading home lower her guard. It was a foolish mistake for a Seeker to make. She was passing a carriage carrying a group of uniformed passengers; it was a uniform she didn't recognise. That's when the ambushers jumped out of nowhere with swords. After one blow to the head everything went black.

She started coming to, shaking her head from the grogginess. Her vision was blurry and she felt nothing but the thumping pain in the back of her head. Her focus was askew. Blurred images were slowly passing her by, unable to make out what they were. She suddenly felt nauseous, leaning forward as the feeling lingered for a while before slowly fading away.

"I'd straighten up if I were you," when she heard the voice she slowly got her bearings and her vision started to correct itself. She was sat up in a moving carriage, her prized and much loved weapon was gone and her hands bound by rope behind her back. She blinked her eyes and looked around. The sun was still high in the sky, from its position it was still morning so she wasn't out for long. Though they must have travelled far from where she was last. Before the ambush she was travelling through a green forest that grew in the middle of the lands borders, separating Angothar from Chimurillian. Now she was on a long dirt path with faded yellow coloured grass lands to carts left and a mountain to the right. She had to crane her neck to look over her shoulder to the mountain behind her; snow rested upon the mountain the higher up it stood.

"Oi Ango? You with us?" The same voice spoke again. She looked back in front of her to see a dark skinned girl with mint coloured hair and red eyes, looking to be the same age as Ruby, if not a bit older. She remembered her being in the carriage she passed before the ambush, due to her unique features. The natives of Angothar were a pale skin coloured people, due to the severe lack of hot summers. Angothar was a land that always seemed to live in between the seasons of autumn and winter. If it wasn't having a strong blizzard or snow storms it was growing the best harvest in the entire world. The girl before Ruby from her features was clearly a native of Meridigon, a land of deserts and hot summers.

"W...what's going on?" Ruby finally mumbled as she looked to the others in the carriage. In the carriage were the rest of the people that were travelling with the Meridigon girl, all in the same uniform. A black leather tunic with a pattern of a white wolfs head with three claw marks behind. Underneath the tunic was a short sleeve dark grey shirt with a row of silver studs on the sleeves ends. On their shoulders almost like a cloak they wore black bears skins and reached down to their lower backs.

"We are on our way to our deaths Ango. You picked a bad time to travel by us. Now the dogs think you are with us," the Meridigon girl replied. Ruby looked to her right to see two plate armoured guards sitting at the front. Looking to her left there was an entourage of eight more plated soldiers on horseback behind the carriage. Their silver armour was mostly clean, as if they were in a battle. Some scuff marks and dents in their almost immaculate armour. They all wore blue tabards bearing a white snowflake insignia. The white snowflake was vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't recall.

"W...who are you guys?" she looked back to her bound new acquaintance.

"My name is Emerald, I'm sure I don't have to say who we are," Emerald rolled her eyes with a scoff. It appeared that it should have been obvious who they were with their uniforms for someone that wasn't absent for three years.

"Well I've sorta been away from home for about... three years now so I don't really know what's going on," Ruby would have rubbed the back of her neck nervously if they weren't tied behind her. Emerald's eyes widened, clearly surprised by this news.

"Tch, figures that our work doesn't mean shit in the other lands," the silver haired man next to Emerald said before spitting over his shoulder out the carriage.

"Wow... you've... you've missed out on a lot... we'll in that case we are The White Fang. We are freedom fighters against the dictatorship ruling Angothar. The Schnee Family," Emerald explained. "That man has enslaved anyone that isn't an Ango. Then there's the tax rises, curfews and the paranoid witch hunts he sends out to execute innocent people. We serve the rightful queen and stand against his unjust rule."

As Ruby listened to Emerald's explanation she couldn't believe how she didn't hear about this when in Korthox. The Order of the Seeker have agents planted everywhere across the world of Thraina. They would have heard word of this and done something about it. Why didn't they tell Ruby about it? They knew of her homeland so why keep important news like this from her. Was it because they thought she'd have gone back to her family? Or is it that Emerald is not being honest with her. Are the White Fang the real unjust people here? It was hard to tell at this moment, but due to the current circumstances, she would lean more toward the White Fang. After all they weren't the ones taking her to her death.

As she was mulling over her thoughts she couldn't help but look to the person sitting on the other side of the silver haired man, a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long ebony hair that was pulled down her back and almost enchanting amber eyes. There was no questioning that this woman was beautiful, and she wouldn't take her eyes off of Ruby. Was she staring at the young girl the entire time?

"And who are you then? Do I have something on my face?" Ruby asked with a happy smile to hide her nerves. The woman was almost violating her with her eyes. Her eyes travelled down Ruby's white shirt and dark black corset and they continued down the black trouser and boots, before slowly looking back up to the red cloak resting on Ruby's shoulders.

"Hey watch how you speak to her! She's Cinder Fall, hero of Helmstein and conqueror of Roitraven!" Emerald snapped with a frown.

"Does it really matter anymore? We are caught and are to be transported to the executioners axe," the silver haired man spoke condescendingly as she leant back to kick up his feet onto the small space on the seats in front of him. Ruby however had no plans to die today.

"Soldier! I request that you untie me and return my equipment to me please," Ruby spoke to the soldiers riding the carriage.

"Shut your trap you White Fang scum or I will cut your tongue out," the guard spat back. Ruby expected this reaction so straightened up and spoke louder with more authority.

"Let me rephrase that. As a Seeker of the Sacred Order and by the Decree of Raziloth section two which gives me authority over all local enforcement I order you to untie me and relinquish me equipment!" Ruby glared at the guard, not happy with the threat he gave.

"And let me rephrase that, open that trap one more time and I will cut your tongue out and then maybe fuck you! Did you misunderstand that?" he replied back with more venom. Ruby didn't want to go down this path, but he was forcing her hand. She twisted her right wrist slightly into position at the ready.

"I'd keep quiet now Ango, your lies aren't working," the silver haired man said with a smirk. If only he knew.

"To stand against a Seeker in their duty will result in your death. I don't want that to happen by if you force me to I will. You can even check my bag for proof of what I am," Ruby spoke slowly and clearly, hoping the guard would see some reason.

"Okay, Gustav take the reins I'm going to have some fun with miss Seeker here," He handed the reins over and pulled out a knife. He turned around and wrapped one arm around Ruby's neck and pulled her down on the carriage's ledge.

"I don't care if I have to cut your mouth open or break your jaw. You are losing your tongue. Then I'm going to grab your tits for a good squeeze. Then I'm going to shove my fingers up y-" Ruby heard enough and didn't let him finish his sentence. She tensed her wrist and activated the hidden blade in her sleeve, it cut straight through her binds and she sent her arm straight for his throat. He choked up blood as it poured down onto her face and dropped his knife. Emerald with her feet quickly pulled the knife towards her. The other Schnee guards saw what had happened and drew their swords. Ruby quickly pushed the bleeding guard at the end of her wrist towards his partner, which knocked them both off the carriage.

What she didn't expect was the gust of heat and the sound of fire exploding behind her. She turned around to see that Cinder had stood up, free of her bounds, and was shooting fire from her hands to the guards behind the carriage. Was she free the entire time or just waited for the opportune moment to appear? Ruby didn't have time to think about it as she jumped over to the driver's seat, grabbed the reins and set the horses galloping forward. Two soldiers were burnt to death thanks to Cinder but that still left six more on horseback riding after them.

"Where are our weapons?" Ruby shouted behind her shoulder as she travelled down the dirt path.

"One of those guards chasing us has them!" Emerald shouted as Cinder took the knife from Emerald and cut her free. Emerald took the knife from Cinder and started to free her fellow companions while Cinder turned her attention back to the pursuing guards.

"I'm not leaving without my equipment! So we have to get it off them!" Ruby looked back behind her shoulder to see that one of the guards chasing them had tied to his horse a back that had weapons sticking out of it. Not only that but also tied to the horse was her own weapon, her trusty scythe.

"The ruins to the left... go there!" To the left in the field where stone ruins of what use to be an outpost. Steering the reins the two horses made a left turn off road. Going down the sloop in the field caused everyone to fall over while holding onto the sides. The pursuing guards also made the decent after their prisoners. Cinder shot more fire at the guards, managing to ignite another one and watch him fall of his horse. Only five remained.

With Cinder shooting fire at her enemies she forced them back a good distance when Ruby finally rode through a gap in a stone wall into the ruins.

"Everyone scatter!" Ruby shouted as she jumped off the carriage and made her way towards stone stairs leading up the wall. Everyone else went their separate ways for their own advantage point. Once Ruby got up the stairs she kept low, hugging the wall as she inched closer to where the gap was. She had to be patient and quick to react. From where she last saw the guard with their weapons was at the back of the group. Knowing there was only five of them she planned to jump down onto the fifth guard and take him out quickly with her hidden blade, hoping he was still the guard with their weapons. She heard the thunderous roars of hoofs galloping grow louder. Timing it right she jumped off the wall as the guards began passing under her, landing on top of the fifth soldier with her hidden blade piercing straight through his head.

The guard's horse continued on, indeed holding onto all their weapons. At that moment rocks where thrown at the other guards and in their confusion Emerald ran for their weapons, taking the bag. Ruby made a run to grab her scythe while everyone came out of their hiding spots for Emerald to toss their weapons up to them. A battle broke out with a percussion of swords clashing into one another. The symphony of battle cries and blood spilling played for a short time as Ruby manoeuvred herself around the fighters for her scythe. Finally prying the scythe from the horse she turned to see that Cinder was by a ruined tower ready to kill one of the guards, but didn't see the other sneak up behind her with his sword.

Ruby ran quickly and with her scythe, hooked her scythe around the soldier's abdomen and pulled. By the time Cinder turned around she saw the guard be pulled backward a few steps before being sliced in half by Ruby. The Seeker turned around to see her handy work and walked over to the amber eyed girl.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. The battle was short but over quickly. With the confusion of the guards and the speed of the White Fang it didn't take long for the freedom fighters to pick up the win with no losses on their side. The others then checked the corpses to see if they had anything that could be useful to them, such as messages or orders from their superiors. Cinder look back down to the two halves of the guard behind her then back up to Ruby. The Seeker mostly expected Cinder to be silent as she hadn't heard her speak at all, or maybe a thank you for saving her. However Ruby did not expect Cinder to do what she did.

Ruby found herself pressed against the ruined tower with Cinder's lips pressed against hers. Caught by surprise she let out a gasp which Cinder took full advantage of and shoved her tongue inside Ruby's mouth. The scythe wielder's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She was being kissed by the silent fire wielder, the so called hero of Helmstein and Conqueror of Roitraven. Cinder's had her hand on Ruby's left cheek and the other on her waist. Ruby was frozen, wide eyed and unable to move from the very forward woman.

"C-Cinder?" Emerald's voice was suddenly heard and slowly Cinder pulled away. Ruby quickly gasped for air as her legs began to quiver.

"What's your name young seeker?" Cinder finally spoke. Before Ruby could even register what Cinder said all she was able to comprehend was how silky and velvety her voice was. How alluring those amber eyes were up close. How looking into her eyes she could tell how deadly she really was.

"...Uh...Uhm... R-Ruby... Ruby Rose," she stuttered out as she tried to free her mind from the bewitching woman. Cinder smiled and caressed her hand down from Ruby's cheek to gently grasp her chin with her finger and thumb.

"Thank you for saving me... Little Rose," Felt a shudder go through her body. Why did she have to make a pet name for her? How could Ruby get control of her body again? "I will never... forget you."

Cinder then released Ruby from her hypnotized state and turned back to her comrades. "Gather what you can from the bodies and get the cart ready. We must report our findings to the Queen at once." Everyone quickly ran to grab the weapons and armour from the fallen soldiers, Emerald lingering a little longer to give a cold glare to Ruby before following her orders.

"I'm sure you have other business to take care of first Seeker?" Cinder then asked as she turned back to Ruby. Making sure she wouldn't fall into the alluring trap again she straightened up and gave her friendly smile she always wore.

"Yeah, I'm heading to Farenwood to see my family," Ruby answered.

"We are heading the opposite way to Borenhal. You are welcome to take the enemies horses to quicken your journey. I hope we'll see you again at Borenhal to help our cause," Cinder smiled and placed a hand over her left breast and gave a bow. "May Oum watch over you Ruby Rose."

"And you also Cinder Fall," Ruby repeated the action. Cinder straightened up and turned towards the carriage. Ruby couldn't help her eyes linger to Cinder purposefully sashaying her hips as she strode. Ruby had to shake her head from the distracting thoughts. She watched on as The White Fang finished their tasks and boarded the carriage. Emerald was holding the reins and once everyone climbed on she gave another glare at Ruby before whipping the reins. The carriage turned around which allowed Cinder to give a wave to Ruby, who sheepishly returned one, and ride on out of the ruins. Ruby took a moment to rest against the tower wall and let out a long breath she didn't know she held.

"What was that just now? A noble Seeker and defender of the innocent... defeated by a kiss? If the Order found out it would be so humiliating!" Ruby whined as she covered her blushing face with her hands. She then pulled them away to see blood stains on her hands. "...My face was covered with that guy's blood and she didn't even care!"

Ruby continued to go through her mental dilemma for a while longer until she calmed herself down. Moving over to one of the now armour less corpses to wipe the blood off her face with their shirts. She'll have to find a stream of water to wash the blood from her skin and hair later down the line. She made her way towards the horse that held everyone's equipment in the hopes that her backpack was also tied on to the side. Thankfully it was so she just climbed onto the horse, not bothering to untie it and put it on. Taking a lasting look around the ruins she rode her horse out and made her way back to the dirt path.

She will make her way back home to Farenwood and to her family. Hopefully they would be able to tell her more on what had been going on while she was away. She was sure to tell them of her welcoming party when she got there.


End file.
